masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy
Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy is a novel in the Mass Effect series written by MarkRulez711. It will be set as a sequel novelization that takes place after the events of Mass Effect 3. Publisher's summary Plot Post-Battle Aftermath begin.]] Sometime after the final confrontation with the Reapers during the Second Battle for Earth, the remaining allied forces gathered at the rendezvous point near the wreckage of the Charon mass relay. Under the command of Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, he instructed many vessels to begin making arrangements to officially start an estimated three month long reconstruction effort to rebuild the relays and the Citadel in the Sol system; allied personnel estimates an approximate 12 years before the galaxy-wide reconstruction efforts are completed. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Major Coats calls on any surviving resistance fighters, along with volunteer forces, to immediately begin searching for survivors among the ruins of London and around the world. In a distant corner of the galaxy, the [[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]], under the temporary commanded of Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, managed to successfully navigate its voyage back to Earth after crash landing on an unknown planet to assist with relief efforts. With the loss of EDI, re-establishing any long range communications proved difficult for a while. Jack and her students along with a team of asari commandos use their biotics to remove the debris, Urdnot Wrex and turian Primarch Adrien Victus coordinate efforts to maintain security, and Oriana Lawson volunteers at a makeshift medical facility while her sister Miranda Lawson oversees several projects with Alliance officers. Chapters "Prologue" *Introduction "Chapter 1: The Dawning of a New Era" *Aftermath *He Lives! *The Silent Whispers *A Lot of People Died, But How Many Didn't Have To? *Farewell, Shepard... "Chapter 2: Starting Over" *Does It Matter? *Blame Those Who Wronged Us *Life Begins Anew *A Revolution Is Upon Us *Fall of the Council, rise of the Republic! "Chapter 3: Conflict" *They'll Never Leave Me Alone *How Long Can the Peace Last? *Not On My Watch! *Gear Up, People! Time To Find Those Responsible! *A Startling Revelation Characters 'Main Characters:' *Ashley Williams *Coats *Garrus Vakarian *James Vega *Kaidan (First appearance) *Liara T'Soni *Linariley T’eavius (First appearance) *Miranda Lawson 'Main Supporting Characters:' *Dr. Brynn Cole *Jack *Jeff "Joker" Moreau *John Shepard *Jon Swart (First appearance) *Kahlee Sanders *Dr. Karin Chakwas *Colonel Kirrahe *Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch *Samantha Traynor *Steve Cortez *Javik *Urdnot Bakara *Urdnot Grunt *Urdnot Wrex *Zaeed Massani *Kasumi Goto *Armando-Owen Bailey *Steven Hackett *Aria T'Loak *Jacob Taylor *Samara 'Minor Characters:' *Bray *Dr. Chloe Michel *Conrad Verner *Daro'Xen vas Rannoch *Diana Allers *Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels *Greg Adams *Han'Gerrel vas Rannoch *Jondum Bau *Dr. Kelly Chambers *Kenneth "Ken" Donnelly *Kolyat Krios *Matriarch Aethyta *Oriana Lawson *Shala'Raan vas Rannoch *Zaal'Koris vas Rannoch *Andrea Taylor (First appearance) *Dr. Ann Bryson (Mentioned only) *Carolynn (First appearance) *Ceena'Rulas vas Rannoch (First appearance) *Dalatrass Linron *David (First appearance) *David Anderson (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Decicus (First appearance) *Donnel Udina (Mentioned only) *Falere *Harbinger (Mentioned only) *Henry Lawson (Mentioned only) *Illusive Man (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Dr. Mordin Solus (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Kai Leng (Mentioned only) *Kaidan Alenko (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani *General Oleg Petrovsky *Saren Arterius (Mentioned only) *Sha'ira *Sovereign (Mentioned only) *Councilor Sparatus *Thane Krios (Mentioned only) (Appears in flashback(s)) *The Catalyst (Mentioned only) *Councilor Tevos *Urdnot Mordin (First appearance) *Councilor Valern (Mentioned only) 'Antagonists:' *Chieftain Galba (First appearance) *Emperor Jornock (First appearance) *Captain Moreck Jornock (First appearance) *Ka'hairal Balak 'Creatures' *Fish *Gas Bag *Harvester *Husk (Mentioned only) *Klixen *Kirik *Pod Crab *Pyjack *Space Beetle *Space Cow *Space Hamster *Thresher Maw *Varren }} 'Locations' The galaxy *Argos Rho **Gorgon system **Hydra system **Phoenix system ***Intai'sei *Armstrong Nebula *Artemis Tau cluster **Knossos system (Mentioned only) ***Therum (Mentioned only) *Attican Beta *Exodus Cluster **Utopia system ***Eden Prime **Asgard system ***Terra Nova *Local Cluster **Sol system ***Earth ***Luna ***Mars *Annos Basin **Pranas system ***Sur'Kesh *Apien Crest **Trebia system ***Palaven ***Menae *Athena Nebula **Parintha system ***Thessia *Nimbus Cluster **Mesana system ***Lesuss ****Ardrat-Yakshi monastery *Perseus Veil **Tikkun system ***Rannoch *Hades Gamma *Hawking Eta *Kelper Verge **Newton system ***Ontarom *Pangaea Expanse (Mentioned only) **Ilos (Mentioned only) *Sentry Omega **Hoc system ***Virmire *Serpeant Nebula **Boltzmann system ***Bekenstein *Widow system **The Citadel ***Presidium ****Senate District Building (First appearance) ****Citadel Tower ****Docking Bays *****Bay D24 *****Bays E24 to E28 ****Financial District *****The Emporium ****The Embassies ****Citadel Embassies ****Huerta Memorial Hospital ****Presidium Commons ***Silversun Strip ****Armax Arsenal Arena ****Castle Arcade ****Casino *****Bar ****Tiberius Towers *****Shepard Family Residence ***Tayseri Ward ****Auxua School of the Arts ****Dilinaga Concert Hall ****Gaeron Botanical Gardens ****Museum of Galactic History ***Zakera Ward ****C-Sec Office *Shadow Sea **Iera system ***Horizon *Crescent Nebula **Tasale system ***Illium *Silean Nebula **Phontes system ***Dekuuna *Krogan DMZ **Aralahk system ***Tuchanka ****Urdnot City *Omega Nebula **Sahrabarik system ***Omega space station ****Afterlife Club ****Gozu District ****Tuhi District }} 'Events' 'Organization and titles' *Asari Republics *Batarian Hegemony (Mentioned only) **Batarian External Forces (Mentioned only) **Colonial Governor *Batarian Remnant (First apearance) **Supreme Leader (First apearance) *Blood Pack *Blue Suns *Citadel Council (Mentioned only) *Courts of Dekuuna *Eclipse *Illuminated Primacy *Interstellar Republic (First appearance) **Republic Defense Force (First appearance) ***Republic Special Operations Force (First appearance) ****Private ****Private 1st Class ****Corporal ****Specialist ****Gunnery Sergeant ****Sergeant ****Lieutenant ****Commander ****Captain ****Major ****Colonel ****General ****47th Infiltration Regiment (First appearance) ****Special Forces (First appearance) ****106th Armored Battalion (First appearance) ****Shadow Team (First appearance) ****Incursion Team (First appearance) ****2nd Marine Reconnaissance Division (First appearance) ****501st Legion (First appearance) ***Republic Defense Fleet (First appearance) ****Serviceman 3rd Class ****Serviceman 2nd Class ****Serviceman 1st Class ****Service Chief ****Gunnery Chief ****Operations Chief ****2nd Lieutenant ****1st Lieutenant ****Staff Lieutenant ****Lieutenant Commander ****Staff Commander ****Commander ****Captain ****Rear Admiral ****Admiral ****Fleet Admiral ***Republic Intelligence (First appearance) ***Republic Military Police Force (First appearance) *Citadel Security Services **Executor **Detective **Officer *First Minister (First appearance) **Office of the First Minister (First appearance) ***Chief of Staff **Cabinet of Ministers (First appearance) ***Minister of Communications (First appearance) ***Minister of Defense (First appearance) ***Minister of Education (First appearance) ***Minister of Finance and Economic Affairs (First appearance) ***Minister of Justice (First appearance) ***Minister of Health Services (First appearance) ***Minister of the Interior (First appearance) ***Minister of Science, Technology and Innovation (First appearance) ***Minister of State (First appearance) ***Minister of Tourism and Cultural Activities (First appearance) *Galactic Senate (First appearance) **Senator (First appearance) ***Chairman (First appearance) ****Leader of the Government (First appearance) ****Leader of the Opposition (First appearance) **Planetary Representative (First appearance) *Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance **Spectre *Wrex's Krogan Empire (First appearance) **Clan Urdnot *Quarian Conclave (First appearance) **Heavy Fleet **Patrol Fleet **Rannoch Defense Fleet (First appearance) **Special Projects *Revolutionary Order of Khar'shan (First appearance) *Salarian Union **Special Tasks Group *Systems Alliance **Alliance Parliament **Alliance Intelligence Services **Alliance Military ***Alliance Navy ****Third Fleet ****Fifth Fleet *****63rd Scout Flotilla ****[[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]] ***N7 Special Forces *Talons *Tenth Street Reds *Turian Hierarchy *Vol Protectorate *Yahg Empire **Emperor **Clan Chieftain }} 'Sentient species' Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mass Effect Fan Fiction Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Fanfiction Category:A Hero's Legacy